Popple
Popple is an super awesome kawaii mmember of Digibutter that was chosen by the gods of Nerr to induce mass hysteria unto the denizens of Digibutter every other week in one form or another. He uses this power to tell people their preferences of video games are wrong and steal money. Just like a true shadow thief. We salute you sir, march on... __TOC__ Current Status Popple is not currently a mod on Digibutter. He hasn't been as active as of late due to trying not to fail at flash, but he is still one of the more active users of Digbiutter. He has left Digibutter for long amounts of times on three occurrences. One being a family incident, one being going to New York because he freakin deserves a break, and one trying to not fail at flash then giving up and coming back then trying again but not leaving. Ways He F*cked Up Digibutter First Mod on Digibutter, RP Mod and eventually site wide mod. Started an underground organization for EVIL during the usergroup era. Sabotaged HERO and actually got one member kicked from the group. Started a bunch of contests then not finishing them, making hundreds in entry fees. First Casino owner and the unintentional creator of the Star Carnival forum. One of the major lawyers during the court era. Biggest case being the E-Shroom scandal involving himself and Larry Koopa(Altair). He won, needless to say. Created the SeeSaws group. A group dedicated to being awesome by calling nonbelieving heretics emo and causing random acts of property destruction. Controversy ensues. That was great... Instituted several rules against spam that enraged the members it affected. Some people got pissed off, Popple didn't really care. Created a bunch of "CHARGIN MAH LAZERZ!" pics that became a kinda-sorta-fad for awhile. Also he made a bunch of money. Photoshopped a bunch of really retarded pictures and made a bunch of really stupid flash including the Super Nerr Bros. picture and Seesawman Vs. flash "series". Was part of the Video Warz. Completely re-hauled the RP forum and made it not suck anymore. Wrote some crap about video games. Created the wurld. That's not very important though. Created Nerr-Bot, he owns joo. Is Awesome. Things Popple Likes and You Should Too Team Fortress 2, Call of Duty 4, and all other awesome class based team shooters that pwn ass. Unlike Halo. Oh snap, he did not just go there. World of Warcraft because it's like crack but legal. Gitaroo Man because it's like acid but legal. Handheld systems because they don't need a freakin TV to make them go. Strategy games, because his superior mind will own yours. Writing really long walls of texts about epic thing like how Pong is the answer to life. Video games, those are cool sometimes. Flash is ok. VHS tapes, because he has the original Star Wars trilogy on VHS and that is important. Old video game consoles, because those darn whipper snappers think they are so cool with their down loadable N64 games. Caffeine. [Category:Members